


Red Paint and Black Leather

by RadBoi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AdriNath - Freeform, Aged Up, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Not for kiddies, Romance, Sex, Smut, Sort of AU, but not really, dom Adrien, gay relationship, mentions of depression, sub Nath, years after the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadBoi/pseuds/RadBoi
Summary: While it seemed that everyone moved on from Paris, Nathanaël Kurtzberg stayed behind. His lonely pursuit into art however isn't as desolate as he once thought, as an old classmate, the rich and famous model Adrien Agreste, is there to keep him company. However, add in a steamy sexual relationship, and it seems Nathanaël's life might have some room for romance after all, and it terrifies him.(Sorry, I'm bad at Summaries, the unlikely pairing of Nathanaël x Adrien/Chat Noir, lots sexual content and drama)





	1. Just Another Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I find the AdriNath pairing to be a personal guilty pleasure. While canonically, it doesn't quite fit, I think their personalities can actually work really well against one another, which is necessary for any good ship. Unfortunately, this ship is severely lacking when it comes to great stories, so I've decided to throw my hat into the ring. This is a story I've had in my head for a while, an aged-up sorta AU with these two in a "Friends with benefits" situation that of course spirals into love.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

The redhead grumbled at the bright sunlight seeping in through his window. He tossed and turned, his bare pale skin clashing against the dark green bedspread. The smell of dirty laundry and sweat wafted throughout the room, a clear reminder of the night before. The boy sat up right, his messy crimson hair fluttering in front of his face. Teal eyes squinted at the alarm clock, which read  _ 9:34 _ . More grumbling. He chugged from a bottle of water on his stand, quenching his dry throat, before sitting for a moment. 

 

Memories of the night before came flowing back to him, of yet another rough night with his on and off “friend”. His eyes looked at the noticeably empty side of his bed. Trying to keep down the unwanted sense of disappointment he groaned, stretching and letting the blanket fall from his naked body. Nathanaël tenderly lifted his leg out of the bed, before stepping off. His gasped, the familiar soreness of his muscles making itself known. He took a few ginger steps, his sensitive body still recovering from the night before. He shook his head, never quite used to just how rough Adrien as Chat really was.

 

His eyes glared as he saw his shirt and pajama pants lying in torn tattered rags across the floor. Carefully leaning over, he inspected the fabric, grumbling in anger. His shirt had a nice clean tear down the middle that belonged to a certain kitty’s claw. His pants had been ripped open from his waist down. As for his briefs… well they weren’t recognizable as clothing anymore.

 

“That fucker…” He grumbled, dropping the rags into the trash.

 

In the spawn of a couple months, Chat had ruined what seemed like half his wardrobe, and it wasn’t like the kitty was ignorant about it. He deliberately poked holes in Nathanaël’s clothing just to get a rise out of him, even when they weren’t having their hook up nights. 

 

The only way Adrien seemed to ever make it up to him was by leaving his own shirts and clothes as a repayment or something. However, Adrien was almost a head taller than Nathanaël with considerably more muscle mass, so his clothes hung loosely around the slender redhead. On top of that, they were always expensive designs adorned with the Agreste logo, so it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out that Nathanaël was sleeping with the famous blonde.

 

As fate would have it, his phone vibrated. His tired eyes burned holes into the black device, knowing full well what he was about to see. Still, he wandered over to his desk, picking up the unassuming object. As expected, a picture of him from the night before, taken from Adrien’s perspective. The photo showed no shame, giving a full view of the back of his messy red hair and his pale naked backside down to his ass all from Adrien’s perspective, as said blonde was ramming into him with no sense of caution. Nathanaël was probably so enthralled in the moment that Adrien was able to whip out a quick photo.

 

He threw his phone down, huffing in anger. Nathanaël strolled across the room still nude, the mid-morning sun lighting up the messy studio apartment. His limp courtesy of the blonde boy was still present, and he feared looking in the mirror just to see what else Chat has done to his body, but a warm shower was calling his name.

 

He strolled into the bathroom, his tired hazy reflection staring back at him. Despite the state he was in, somehow the artist was unfazed by it. His body was covered in hickeys, some of which were excusable like around his neck and chest. However, a select few along his legs and one down by his inner thigh were somewhat questionably placed. He didn’t seem to remember Chat getting frisky down there, so there was a good chance he may have gotten it after he passed out. Pale red claw marks covered his back, but with no cuts or bruises.

 

His eyes trailed down to his ass, covered in handprints and still glowing a faint red. Nathanaël had never felt confident about his body, and even with Chat’s constant remarks and sultry flirts, his thoughts hadn’t changed. All he saw was the same scrawny worthless artist that had always been there.

 

The redhead stepped into the shower, and gasped at the boiling hot water hitting his skin. He stepped away, his body reflexing at the sudden pressure. His body was still very sensitive, and he carefully applied soap down his frame. He was extra cautious around his lower back side, which just so happened to be bright red from a certain leather clad blonde. Still, he ventured on, cleaning out every crack and crevice, no matter how sensitive or sore. Like most mornings after a sex night with Chat, the artist began to have an existential crisis.

 

_ How the fuck did I get here? _

 

About two years ago, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the whole team of heroes had defeated Hawkmoth. However, once Adrien had learned that it was his father, (keep in mind, Nathaniel had no idea about this at the time), the poor blonde was left to deal with everything. With Gabriel in jail, he inherited the company and the money, along with the problems those brought.

 

As for the rest, well that’s where it became complicated. Marinette had left to New York for an internship at another fashion company. Alya and Nino had traveled to South America, Chloe had gone to California, and the rest of their classmates simply left to pursue goals of their own. So while all of Paris’s heroes seemed to depart, Chat Noir stayed behind. Everyone was gone, except for Nathanaël.

 

The redhead had stayed in Paris to finish art school, and despite the amount of money he had been making, he was still very unsure of what his future had in store. He had no internships, no job offerings, no real feasible plans to carry out. Their first meeting had been accidental, a year later, bumping shoulders in a cafe had given the two an opportunity to reminisce. They kept in touch, and soon Nathanaël began to run into Chat Noir a lot more.

 

“Hey”

 

The redhead turned, wearing a sweater in the chilly autumn night. His teal eyes met elliptical green ones as a figure dressed in black leather leapt down onto the street corner, his golden hair illuminated in the orange glow of a street light.

 

Chat’s tired eyes narrowed at the object in Nathanaël’s hand. A cigarette. It was a habit for the Artist, beginning during his later years in High School, with the brief high providing him with the only source of warmth in his lonely life.

 

“Y’know,” Chat glared, “Those aren’t good for you.”

 

Nathanaël took a huge breath of the nicotine, the tar burning in his throat, “Neither are a lot of things.”

 

The blonde boy sighed, “Nath-,”

 

“Fuck off,” He pulled the burning cigar from his lips.

 

The redhead stiffened at the memory, remembering that Chat had done a lot of stuff for him in the past. His eyes peeked from the foggy glass, looking at the cigarette lighter. It sat on the cabinet alone, spending years unused, collecting dust. That stupid boy had wayned him off of his old addiction in the long run even though Nathanaël had been an asshole to him almost every step of the way. Yet, the poor kitty still came back.

 

That’s how they began their relationship, with hostility but mended by determination. Brief glares and thrown insults turned into late night chats, which turned into conversations. An odd friendship grew, an uneasy strange one, but one at that. About three months ago, this changed drastically, and as Nathanaël recalled, he was the one who started it.

 

It was as normal as any night, although with Chat seemingly a bit more melancholy than usual. So, the redhead broke out the wine, and after a few glasses, the two flustered drunk boys lept at each other with no control. Eventually, by the end of the night, neither of them were still virgins and a deadly addiction had been created.

 

This habit kept up, with Chat stalking out Nathanaël’s window every Friday night and the redhead was more than willing to oblige. They were both very inexperienced, but they began to fill out roles. Nathanaël was very much the bottom, as he was shorter, smaller, and much less aggressive than his blonde friend, plus on top of that, Chat always enjoyed taking charge. Kinks throughout their relationship began to pop up, with Chat’s favorites involving bondage and blindfolds, for obvious secret identity reasons.

 

Their initial rules were made to keep the entire situation platonic… well as platonic as it could be. Simple “friends with benefits” rules, with quick hookups, no emotions, and no strings attached. This worked surprisingly well for the first month, where the two could chat with each other casually, like good friends, rather than the hormonal young adults that they were. Unfortunately, this would all change thanks to Nathanaël.

 

When he learned Chat’s identity, it had been an accident. A simple slip of his blindfold during sex and he saw Adrien Agreste. However, it didn’t surprise Nathanaël at the time, and he expected not much to come of it. Despite the alleged platonic relationship that had been building between them, Adrien was still weary of him, and soon he started to act much more aggressive to the poor artist. As a constant form of blackmail, Adrien made sure to keep a collection of photos recapping their hookups. If Nathanaël revealed Chat Noir’s identity, these photos would mysteriously leak across the internet. 

 

Nathanaël slouched, his pale body relaxing in the heat of the shower. The worst part about this “arrangement” is that he held no animosity towards the blonde, at least not anymore. He had never even considered doing such a cruel betrayal to Adrien, but the blonde boy clearly didn’t think so.

 

Their relationship had become a lot more… intense. Chat was a lot more rough with Nathanaël, but at the same time their sessions became more and more passionate. Their once platonic conversations and chats began to disappear entirely. Instead, it was replaced with degrading and perverted flirting and foreplay and intense make out sessions on a regular basis. Chat had taken full control of their situation, turning their once emotionless hookups into something more.

 

He cranked the fawcett back, the hot water ceasing its flow. He stood for a moment, basking in the steam that engulfed his slender body. The pale-skinned boy threw on a towel and walked back into his apartment, the cold air clashing against the steam of the bathroom. Goosebumps formed on his arms, so he pulled on a pair of jeans and a loose shirt that had been spared by Chat’s claws.

 

He wandered to the kitchen, flicking his wet hair out of his eyes. Inside the fridge, Adrien had left multiple bags of food, smuggled from his own personal chefs. It consisted of pancakes, french toast, soup, salad, and plenty of unhealthy pastries for good measure. He shook his head, knowing full well that Chat got a rise out of providing this type of stuff to the redhead. But the thought was still good.

 

Nathanaël looked back at his phone, and threw the image into the trash, where it sat with dozens of other lewd photos of him and Adrien. He hastily combed through his messy wet hair, threw on a coat, and opened the door to his apartment. He rushed down the stairs until a older middle-aged man stopped him at the door.

 

“Uh excuse me, but would you happen to know of a Mister Kurtzberg?”

 

Nathanaël stopped, “...That’s me…”

 

“Oh, good, there are a lot of packages waiting for you out front.”

 

“What?”

 

The older man ushered Nathanaël towards a small back room and sure enough, dozens of boxes littered the place.

 

“These were all addressed to you, but there wasn’t enough space in the mailroom for them,”

 

“Thanks,” Nathanaël’s eyes narrowed as he approached a smaller box.

 

He pulled the cardboard open, and saw a folded up shirt. He raised his eyebrow, looking into another one. Clothes, they were all clothing. The redhead pinched the bridge of his nose, distinctly remembering his conversation with Adrien about not being a charity service. Still, it was a nice gesture, and a welcomed one at that. The artist stared at the pile of boxes, suddenly realizing that he would have to haul each of them up three flights of stairs.

 

“Fuck.”

 

\---

 

“Hey Nath!”

 

“Hey Rose.”

 

“Juleka, come say hi to Nathanaël! He’s on the phone!”

 

The redhead chuckled at a muffled groan in the background. Rose sighed, before getting back to the phone.

 

“So, how’s Rome?” He asked.

 

“It’s wonderful! You should really come down here sometime, Nath, it’s amazing!”

 

“I’d love to, but I got school, so…”

 

“How’s it going? Class I mean.”

 

He shrugged, “Pretty good, I guess.”

 

“Friends?”

 

“Mmmm… a few?”

 

“Any lovers?”

 

His cheeks flushed red. His eyes darted around the cafe, his flustered appearance becoming apparent. He took a deep breath, “No.”

 

“None? Really? That’s hard to believe.”

 

“Ask if he’s fucked anybody.” A tired voice said in the background.

 

Nathanaël almost spat out his coffee.

 

“Juleka, that’s so inappropriate!”

 

The redhead regained his composure, taking some more breaths, “So… when are you guys coming back?”

 

“About two weeks, and we’ll be here for a few days before we’re heading over to Germany,” She replied, “Again, thank you so much for letting us stay at your place.”

 

“It’s no problem.”

 

“Seriously, hotels in Paris are so expensive these tanks, again, I don’t know how I can make it up to you.”

 

“It’s alright Rose, no repayment needed,” he smiled, “We’re friends, after all.”

 

“Alright,” She paused, “Um… this might sound kinda weird… but have you heard anything about Adrien? Have you talked to him recently?”

 

His breathing quickened, “N-no… I haven’t… w-why?”

 

“Just… I’ve heard that things are hard for him and… I don’t know… I’ve tried to check up with him but I can never reach him.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Gosh, I can only imagine how he must feel. With all that responsibility and anything.”

 

Nathanaël guiltily checked his watch, “Well, I’ve got to get going.”

 

“Okay. Stay safe Nath! Bye!”

 

“Bye.”

 

He set his phone down, the empty cafe becoming apparent to him. He finished his drink, before exiting the shop, his mind occupied on a certain blonde.

 

\---

 

Nathanaël strolled down the streets of Paris. The sunny clear day had become overcast, and the dark grey skies began to shift to a dull dusk blue. The early spring air brought a chill to the redhead, and his huddled his face further into his coat, suddenly wishing he had a scarf.

 

Traffic was light, and very few people were wandering around the ever-so darkening streets. Nathanaël’s eyes stared ahead at the orange lit sidewalk, unknowingly being followed by a leather-clad cat.

 

The redhead walking inside, climbing up the steps of his apartment, before he finally reached his door. He silently entered the darkened room.

 

Suddenly, a strong figure grabbed his arms, pulling him pack into a dark unseen corner. Nathanaël briefly struggled, feeling a leather hand cover his mouth and a strong arm wrapped around his torso. He tried to kick his legs, however his intruder wasn’t budging.

 

“Shhh…” A seductive whisper oozed into his ear, sending shivers down his spine, “Relax, it’s me.”

 

The redhead stopped as the glove hand removed itself from his mouth, however the other arm kept it’s strong hold around his slender form. He turned his head, his teal eyes staring directly into the intense green of Chat’s.

 

“Chat…”

 

The blonde boy gave a predatory grin, his sharp canines showing. He spun Nathanaël around, the artist now flush against the leather chest.

 

“What’re you-?”

 

Chat’s lips immediately caught Nathanaël’s, the surprise kiss taking him off guard. His eyes fluttered shut as Chat leaned further into the kiss, his sharp claws digging into the shorter boy’s jacket. Nathanaël desperately held onto the broad shoulders as Chat's tongue prodded its way past his lips. Their tongues mingled together, saliva swapping as the two boys were lost in one another.

 

Black claws snuck their way beneath Nathanaël’s jacket, inching for a further exploration of the submissive redhead before the jacket fell to the ground. Said boy broke away from the kiss, his face flushed and his breathing heavy. Chat merely grinned at him, his eyes staring at him lustfully.

 

“Chat?”

 

The blonde slowly leaned over to his ear, embracing Nathanaël once more, “Today was pretty slow for me, so how ‘bout we fuck right now?”

 

Nathanaël’s eyes widened, “But… we just did it last night…”

 

“I know! I know… I just need a release, y’know,” He dropped his smile, his face a little more concerned, “Of course… if you don’t want to….”

 

The redhead thought for a moment, debating with himself, before sighing, “...two minutes, kitty…”

 

The blonde’s eyes widened and his lustful grin returned, and soon Nathanaël was rushing to the bathroom, getting ready to wash up. Despite the fact that he had done this before, he was still nervous, anxious to see what Chat had in store for him this time. He quickly did his business, cleaning himself up and stripping away his clothes in an effort to deter Chat from simple ripping them.

 

Once he was naked, he caught himself in the mirror. His hickies from the night earlier were still visible, but aside from that his pale skin was completely smooth. Still, he frowned at his reflection, not at all impressed by the slender frame. He stuck his hips to the side, noticing how they lacked definition and muscle mass, unlike Adrien.

 

Nathanaël sighed, and finally left the bathroom. He caught sight of a black kwami hovering away towards the kitchen. Chat Noir was gone, and in his place was the rich and famous millionaire Adrien Agreste, laying on the artist’s bed completely naked. Adrien’s experience as a model was clear, as even with messy hair, a slight blush, and a few scars, the blonde boy practically oozed sex appeal at every visible angle.

 

His fair skinned chest looked as if it was designed and built to fit a greek god, having the perfect amount of slim tallness adorned with broad shoulders, impressive pecs, and washboard abs that would make anyone stop and stare. Adrien had grown healthily since his days as a model, where he once bordered on unhealthily slenderness, he had eventually filled out to impressive results. Adrien caught his eyes, and gave a smug grin, well aware that the redhead was checking him out. In a move to almost taunt Nathanaël, he rolled around to the other side, giving the boy a good view of the other side. The redhead’s eyes groped their way down his muscular back, before landing on his well maintained glutes, the likes of which Nathaniel was guilty of fondling on many occasions.

 

Adrien reached for a bottle of lube, and ushered the artist over. Nathanaël, feeling far out of his league in comparison to Adrien, shuffled over. A habit of his that he had still failed to break, but the redhead was hopelessly self conscious, and despite everything that Adrien said about him, he never felt confident. At least, not as confident as the ex-model laying in front of him. He carefully climbed atop his mattress, Adrien maneuvering so that he was sitting cross legged.

 

“So…,” the artist said, “What kind of foreplay do you want?”

 

He gasped as Adrien pushed him down onto his back, the larger blonde hovering over him menacingly, “How ‘bout…” the blonde gave a sinister smile, “No foreplay.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me,” he sighed, “I had a rough day at work, Nath, so I just want a straight up fuck.”

 

“Oh… okay.”

 

Adrien leaned back, reaching for a bottle of lube. After coating his large organ, which was considerably larger than the redhead’s, he stuck two fingers in Nathanaël’s hole, spreading the shimmering substance across his tight pucker. The artist gasped loudly, his pale chest tightening.

 

“C-careful… it’s still sensitive.”

 

A deep chuckle, “I can tell,” the blonde leaned forward, “But don’t worry, you can handle it.”

 

He lined up his member against Nathanaël’s entrance, once painfully tight but now fairly experienced with Adrien’s cock. Gently, the head pushed against the light resistance, the lube doing its work as it managed to squeeze through. His head popped inside, marking the point of no return. Nathanaël groaned, the sensitive flesh sending off waves of both pleasure and pain.

 

Adrien leaned down, his teeth sinking into the familiar skin of Nathanaël’s neck, to which the redhead was unable to protest. The blonde loved the delicious feeling of being encased by the redhead’s tight insides. He pushed further and further in, his muscular chest rubbing up against Nathanaël’s slender smaller body. The pale boy’s hands held onto Adrien’s back, his face tightening in pain as the bigger boy pushed further and further into his depths. 

 

Finally, Adrien filled him out, his balls slapping against Nathanaël’s backside. For a moment, he simply held it there, watching the redhead below him come down from his small high. He leaned forward, his lips taking Nathanaël’s and their tongues mingled once more. He tasted the redhead with an unquenchable thirst and the redhead was happy to oblige.

 

They broke apart, strings of saliva connecting the two before Adrien started pumping his hips. The missionary position was one of Adrien’s favorites, mostly due to his proximity to the smaller boy. His hands held Nathanaël against him as his lips suckled on the sensitive flesh of his neck, the sounds of the redhead’s stifled moans and heavy breathing music to his ears. Their hot breaths mixed as the two stared lustfully at one another.

 

“Adrien… you’re so big.”

 

“You’re so tight.”

 

Safe to say, they loved to ego boost each other. Adrien pushed in and out, slowly pulling his organ out just until the head remained, before slamming back in. This delicate procedure, while not rough, began to rock Nathanaël to the core. It’s steady pace shook his senses, building up his eventual release. The feeling of it passing against his prostate was incredible, and soon his own pleasure was visibly showing.

 

Adrien saw a shimmering liquid trickle from Nathanaël’s member onto his stomach, and he smiled at the pre. Knowing that Nathanaël was enjoying it, he continued his pumping, slowly picking up pace. The blonde boy knew, however, that this position was a little constrained when it came to his own release, so he decided to switch things up.

 

He gave one last shove, before pulling out. He briefly admired Nathanaël’s blushing face, his entire body sweaty as pre covered his lower stomach. His pucker gaped for a moment, before tightening up once more.

 

“Flip over,”

 

Nathanaël did as he was told and rolled over onto his stomach, his ass presented to the blonde. Adrien grabbed another glob of lube, recoating his dick, before sliding himself back inside. Nathanaël groaned, but was able to stifle his embarrassing noises of pleasure into the duvet. Adrien lifted his arm and smacked Nathanaël’s ass, eliciting a quick moan from the poor redhead.

 

This time, the blonde didn’t start gentle. Instead, he started pumping his hips against Nathaniel's waist with no control. He slammed in and out, his dick sliding effortlessly into the shorter boy’s ravaged hole. Nathanaël grunted and wheezed as his face flushed with heat. 

 

“Fuck… you’re so fucking sexy.”

 

Nathanaël smiled, “T-thanks…” he gasped as Adrien began to speed up.

 

Nathanaël’s hands gripped the bedspread, his teeth biting into the sheets as his voice was strained. He felt Adrien buckle above him, the blonde revealing his own closeness as he gasped and moaned. His strong arms grabbed Nathanaël’s shoulders, pulling him up off his stomach into a kneeling position in front of the blonde. His own rock hard cock swung beneath him.

 

When the boy was leaning up against Adrien, he reached down and gave Nathanaël a brief stroke. Nathanaël’s lust filled eyes widened, saliva dripping from his lips. Sweat coated their bodies as the entire apartment was filled with the sounds of moaning, panting, and skin slapping against skin.

 

Adrien’s testicles bounced against Nathanaël’s smaller pair as he was fully hilted inside. The blonde boy closed his eyes, the wonderful feeling of being encased by the redhead taking over his senses. He picked up his pace, their slaps becoming louder and faster. His grip on Nathanaël’s dick tightened, his stroking matching the pace of his pounding.

 

With one hand on Nathanaël’s hip and the other on his cock, Adrien continued his relentless assault, feeling a week’s worth of stress begin to build up. His smaller organ twitched for a release.

 

“Fuck! A-Adrien… I’m gonna-”

 

He gasped as Adrien’s strokes picked up pace. The blonde leaned over to his ear, “Do it.”

 

The pressure on both ends proved to be too much. With his own cock stimulated and his tight hole filled up, Nathanaël couldn’t hold out any longer. The second he felt Adrien’s own organ push up against his prostate, he lost his foothold, and he reached his climax. His body seizured, his eyes dilated and his muscles tightening as he shot ribbons of his fluid across the bedspread.

 

“Gnnaaahhh…” he grunted while Adrien held him flush against his chest, strong arms encasing their bodies as they pressed up right against one another.

 

The shorter boy’s erect member shot string after string of seed onto the bed until it died down, the redhead gasping for a breath, on the verge of unconsciousness. Nathanaël fell onto the sheets, into the sticky substance as his body began to stop spasming uncontrollably. Adrien leaned over, his hand roughly pushing the Nathanaël’s head into the bedspread  as he began to reach an orgasm of his own.

 

“N-Nath…” 

 

Adrien gasped, his balls tightening as he released his own load. He shot into the redhead, desperately trying to pull out but it was too late. His emerald eyes widened as he kept on cumming, the sticky fluid coating Nathanaël’s insides as well as his lower back side. Adrien’s muscles stiffened, his stomach tightening as he shook through an intense orgasm.

 

His hands gripped onto Nathanaël’s pale sweaty skin, his fingernails digging into the soft flesh. He rubbed a hand through his messy hair as he kept on releasing, painting the redhead’s back with his fluids. Adrien’s brain was short circuiting, his entire body encased in a euphoric bliss.

 

Finally, his cock began to tire out, and finally his climax subsided. He fell forward, quickly bracing himself above the comatose redhead. Sweat dripped down his body as he struggled for air. He panted, his lungs heaving with every breath, until he calmed down.

 

He sat beside the artist, who was dirty beyond recognition. He too was shimmering in sweat, with his hair in an absolute disarray. Semen, both his and Adrien’s covered the redhead’s pale skin, along with much of the bedspread. Adrien remembered why Nathanaël would always prepare a towel or something.

 

The blonde rose from the slender boy’s sleeping form, strings of sticky fluids stretching between their bodies. Adrien rubbed his eyes, catching his breath as he basked in the dirty musk of post coitus. The entire room had the familiar smell of sex, sweat and semen. The blonde boy’s relaxed eyes looked towards Nathanaël, the redhead’s body looking completely ravaged. Hickies from the night before covered his soft skin, as did the markings of hand prints from either Adrien’s hard grip, or his habit of spanking. Adrien’s perverted glance traveled to his lower cheeks, the normally pale body part now glowing red. He grinned, Nathanaël’s butt being a personal favorite of the blonde boy.

 

However, his lustful dirty thoughts began to subside, and for the first time in a long time, Adrien felt… peaceful. Calm, collected, worry-free. Even though his muscles were sore and his eyes were begging for sleep, he couldn’t help but feel better than he had in months. 

 

He leapt down from the bed, nudging the passed out redhead, to no avail. He chuckled, loving the ridiculous appearance Nathanaël was in. He looked like he was having the best rest of his life, which was funny considering he was absolutely dirty from head to toe. Hell, the entire bed was. Adrien looked around, and decided to help the sleeping beauty himself.

 

\---

 

Teal eyes tiredly opened, the darkness of the room engulfing them in a haze. They struggled, focusing in on the various blurs and hints of color. Nathanaël sat up, stretching, as he looked for his alarm clock.

 

_ 2:13 _

 

He groaned, his exhausted body crying for rest. However, he simply couldn’t ignore the elephant in the room, or more specifically, the cat in the room. A messy head of blonde hair and bare shoulders stuck out from the sheets next to him. The redhead took a moment to figure out what was going on, before his face softened.

 

Nathanaël had usually thought of Adrien as nothing more than his hard exterior made him out to be. He was the cocky, flirty, and somewhat sexually driven Chat Noir at night, and during the day, a rich, handsome play boy. Instead, the face that he saw was none of these things. It was a raw expression of pure exhaustion, mixed with a hint of satisfaction and comfort. Nathanaël couldn’t help but grin.

 

Still, the redhead realized that having passed out after sexy time only meant that a mess was waiting for him. He got out of the bed and looked around, only to realize that clothes were picked up, the bedspread was folded away, and finally the dirty job of cleaning the various “fluids” from sex had already been dealt with. In fact, an entirely new sheet had been switched out. Considering the fact that Nathanaël was asleep during this, there was only one other culprit.

 

The thought made Nathanaël’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment, as he had always tried to be the responsible one in their weird relationship. He shook his head and wandered into the bathroom to clean himself off. A simple washcloth and a quick brushing of his teeth and Nathanaël felt fresh and clean, at least on the outside. 

 

His pale footsteps quietly patterned against the tile until he had left the bathroom onto his bedroom carpet, where Adrien was awake. The blonde was sitting upright looking at his phone illuminated by a single bedside lamp. His emerald eyes caught sight of Nathanaël, and he smiled. Not a cocky, smug grin, but a genuine smile.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey,” the shorter boy climbed back into the bed, “Why um… why are you sticking around here?”

 

Adrien let out a tired breath, “Honestly… this week’s been very… stressful,” 

 

Nathanaël’s eyebrows furrowed, a cocky grin forming, “What happened? Managing millions of dollars getting too stressful?”

 

“The sentence on my dad was finalized.”

 

The artist paled, “O-oh,” he looked down, “...I’m sorry…,”

 

Adrien chuckled, “Don’t be,” his smile vanished, replaced by a frown, “I really just needed to be with someone… a friend… or something,” he sighed, “You don’t mind if I stay the night, do you?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

He gave a small smiled, “Well then,” he switched off the light, “I’m utterly exhausted.”

 

“You’re telling me,” the redhead groaned, rubbing his cheeks, “You did a number on me, Agreste.”

 

“I’m flattered,” without even thinking, Adrien grabbed the artist, pulling him close to his chest. Nathanaël gasped, the sudden skin contact startling him.

 

“Adrien, what… what are you doing?!”

 

“It’s called cuddling Kurtzberg. It’s what we’re doing right now.”

 

The shorter boy’s cheeks burned red, “I-I thought we established a platonic relationship! What about our rules?!”

 

Adrien groaned, his voice tired and laced with disinterest, “Fuck your rules,” his tender grip on Nathanaël tightened, “Just relax, ‘m tired.”

 

As the redhead did as he was told and then he felt the blonde’s grip loosen, but it still held him in a protective embrace. The two boys spooned, Nathanaël’s sensitive neck feeling Adrien’s breath slightly excite his skin with warmth. Eventually, the blonde boy leaned over, slowly and delicately pressing his lips to the redhead’s neck.

 

Nathanaël let out a breath as he warmed up from the skin contact, “Hey Adrien?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What…” He stopped, thinking of the right words, “...What are we?”

 

Adrien shrugged, “I dunno… what should we be?”

 

“I… I don’t know.”

 

The blonde boy pulled him closer, “How ‘bout this, let’s give whatever  _ this  _ is a shot, and see how things go from there.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

“Now go to sleep, ‘s too late.”

 

Minutes later, Adrien was fast asleep, the redhead still in his arms. Nathanaël pondered about many things during that moment, such as noting how warm Adrien’s body was, or how enjoyable the sound of his soft quiet breathing was. But the thing that was at the forefront of his mind was how things were changing.

 

Soon, the pale boy was fast asleep. That night, the two were no longer awkward acquaintances pining for the same classmate. They were no longer emotionless friends with benefits, who would easily abandon each other without a second thought. They were no longer aggressive rivals, trying to get a foothold in a battle of blackmail. Instead, they were simply Nathanaël and Adrien, to boys content in the other’s presence. Something close to love.

 

Nathanaël was terrified.

 

\---

 

Pancakes and bacon. Nathanaël’s nose caught the sent before the rest of his body even woke. The delicious smell wafted into his room, causing the redhead to rise from his pleasant slumber. Nathanaël tossed around in his bed, an unnerving feeling the likes of which he couldn’t describe. His hand reached out next to him, and the artist realized what was wrong. The figure that was once at his side was absent. He opened his hazy teal eyes, finally noticing that he was in his bed alone, but his apartment wasn't.

 

His bedroom door was wide open, and the sizzling sound of a pan could be heard, a very delightful sound for the redhead. Nathanaël sat up, the sheets sliding down from his naked form. His eyes found his alarm clock.

 

_ 10:31 _

 

The artist stretched, not used to waking up so late before. He climbed out of bed, his body, while still sore, felt much more clean than it did earlier. Out the window, the sky was a dark shade of grey as raindrops were beginning to fall. The redhead yawned and stepped into the bathroom, and after finishing his business, he wandered out to his kitchen.

 

Standing in front of his stove was Adrien. The blonde boy, despite having a messy head of hair and tired eyes, looked like he was posing for a steamy magazine cover, wearing a bright red apron that read “Caution: Extremely Hot” and nothing else. It didn’t help that the apron was clearly too small of him, his muscular naked body barely being covered by it.

 

The boy gave Nathanaël a bright smile, “Good morning.”

 

The redhead nodded, uneasy at Adrien’s presence in his apartment, “What are you doing here?”

 

The blonde boy raised his eyebrow, “Making breakfast.”

 

“Why?”

 

He shrugged, “I thought you’d like it,” he was handling multiple pans effortlessly, flipping a huge pancake with ease, “After looking through your fridge, and seeing most of my meals for you going untouched, I suspected you’d like some hot cooked food.”

 

“You went through my fridge?”

 

“And your wardrobe,” he gestured towards the apron, “I bought this apron for you, y’know.”

 

Nathanaël bit his lip, “Why are you naked?”

 

Adrien stared at him, utterly confused, as if Nathanaël had just asked the stupidest question in the world, “I could ask the same of you.”

 

The slight chill of the apartment became apparent as the redhead hadn’t even noticed his state of undress, which seemed to be a common occurrence. Still, he looked down at his pare bale skin, his cheeks flushing as he quickly looked for anything to wear.

 

The cook cocked his hip, “Well?”

 

The blushing artist glared at him, slipping on a pair of boxer-briefs, “‘Cause this is my damn apartment? Why’re you naked?”

 

“I had no clothes.”

 

Nathanaël’s eyes widened, “What do you mean?”

 

Adrien chuckled, “All I had was Chat Noir’s leather suit. Otherwise, this is all I brought.” The redhead huffed as he scrounge around for any old rag to throw over his body. The blonde, however, wasn’t too weirded out by it, “Nath, c’mon why are you still so embarrassed?”

 

The redhead froze, his own thoughts just as confused, “Because…”

 

Adrien stared at him, waiting, “Yes?”

 

Nathanaël shook his head, “I dunno… I just am, okay?”

 

“Nathanaël, babe-,”

 

“Don’t call me babe.”

 

“Okay, tomato head,” Nathanaël grumbled at the annoying nickname, “First off, we’ve far passed the line of seeing each other naked. We’ve had sex for crying out loud, we’ve done the dirty more times than I can count. There isn’t an inch of your body I haven’t seen.”

 

Nathanaël tried to keep himself from heating up, hiding his face from Adrien as he threw on an old shirt. The blonde sighed, clearly realizing just how awkward Nathanaël was in the situation.

 

“Secondly, you’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

The redhead scoffed, “Easy for you to say. You’ve been a model for years, you could walk around Paris naked without a hint of embarrassment,” he looked down in shame.

 

Adrien’s face tightened into concern, before realization hit him, “Nath…”

 

Nathanaël hated that tone of voice, the soft and comforting tone that he remembered from years earlier. From when Chat Noir had made brief stops during the night as Nath was tearing his hair out over getting over his cigarette addiction, or when his regular drinking habits. Tenderness mixed with loving concern. It made him want to throw up.

 

The blonde looked over at the redhead, his soft emerald eyes finding their way into Nathanaël’s.

 

“C’mon Nath… are you self conscious?”

 

The redhead peeked at Adrien, before hiding his face once again, “...You know I am...”

 

“Why?”

 

“What d’ya mean, why? Look at me!” The artist was exasperated, “...I’m a fucking scrawny anorexic skeleton!”

 

He looked back at Adrien, who was now glaring at him, “You’re a fucking idiot, that’s what you are.”

 

Nathanaël was taken aback by Adrien’s harsh tone of voice, “W-what?”

 

“You heard me. You. Are. A. Fucking. Idiot.” 

 

The redhead had to admit, he was expecting something sappy or cheesy from the blonde boy, not that.

 

“You’re not anorexic,” his intense green eyes stared into Nathanaël’s, his face softening, “Trust me… I know it firsthand.”

 

The redhead was silent, “I… I’m sorry…”

 

Adrien smiled, “Don’t be,” The blonde switched the stove off and walked over to the redhead, “Nath… you’re in great shape. Yes, you are a little on the thinner side, but nowhere near as bad as…” he paused, his eyes softening, “... as I was.”

 

The two boys shared a glance, before Nathanaël broke out into a chuckle, “I cannot take you seriously in that stupid apron.” 

 

Adrien laughed as well, “Well, it’s all I’ve got to wear. C’mon, breakfast is almost ready,” he wandered back over to the stove, picking up the pan.

 

“I’m gonna find you some clothes first,” the redhead wandered back to the bedroom.

 

“Hey Nath?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Y’know, if you really want to bulk up, I can help you do some exercises. Maybe be your trainer? Some one on one with me and you.”

 

The redhead nodded, “Maybe,” he giggled, “Though you just made it sound like a sex thing.”

 

Adrien waggled his eyebrows, “Who said it wasn’t?”

 

“Ugh,” He groaned as the blonde boy laughed.

 

\---

 

“Hey kid.”

 

The redhead turned, his teal eyes landing on a small black hovering cat. Adrien was currently in the shower, scrubbing himself clean as he happily hummed to himself. Nathanaël had never really interacted with Plagg, as he had the perception that the floating cat hated him or something. He kept plenty of camembert, from Adrien’s request, and that was it.

 

“Hey… Plagg…you still hungry?”

 

“No. I actually want to talk about Adrien.”

 

Nathanaël raised his eyebrow, “What about?”

 

The Kwami sighed, “My kitten’s had a rough couple of months. Managing a huge business, dealing with fame, and now… his father.”

 

“I-I see.”

 

Plagg hovered in front of his face, “Look… I don’t know what you think Adrien’s life is like, but believe me when I say that it isn't good.”

 

Nathanaël gave a sad smile, “Trust me, I got that on my own.”

 

The little cat frowned, “I haven’t seen him this depressed before,” Nathanaël went silent, “He never opens up about anything… at least, not anymore,” Plagg shook his head, his eyes looking down, “I look into his eyes and I don’t see Adrien. I just see a shell of a man.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The Kwami turned, “Okay… to get things out of the way, what you two do together, I find disgusting.”

 

“Good to know.”

 

“It’s gross and weird.”

 

“Duly noted.”

 

“Heck, I think it borders right on degenerate.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Plagg sighed, “But when he talks about you, I see a glimpse of Adrien again. For a brief moment, I see my innocent kitten.”

 

Nathanaël was quiet, “So what do you want me to do about it.”

 

“Talk to him. Reach out to him, figure out what’s wrong and maybe we can fix it. But please, don’t let this spiral out of control again.”

 

“Wait, again?”

 

“Nevermind,” the shower turned off, “Just don’t forget what I said!” The kwami flew out of the room.

 

Nathanaël was once again left with his thoughts.

 

_ Again? _

 

\---

 

“Whelp, this is goodbye.”

 

Nathanaël smiled, “We’ll be seeing each other next weekend.”

 

Chat waggled his eyebrows, “Maybe earlier?”

 

“C’mon Chat, not when I have class.”

 

He huffed, “Fine.” The two boys hovered by the open window, the blonde reluctant to leave, “Hey… um… thanks for having me. This was fun.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Chat took a breath, before leaning over to Nathanaël. The redhead was unprepared for a kiss from the Blonde boy. Their soft lips pressed together, and unlike their other intense make out sessions, this kiss was simple and… pure. Cat's tail subconsciously wrapped itself around Nathanaël’s waist.

 

Chat Noir savored the feeling of Nathanaël’s delicate pink lips and held the redhead closer, his arms tenderly pulling the artist into his chest. The redhead leaning into the kiss, the boy above him showing incredible tenderness.

 

Finally, they broke apart, and when the shorter boy’s eyes opened, the blonde was gone. His cheeks flushed red, his body suddenly feeling cold and lonely, like it was missing something… or someone. He quietly closed the window, the pattering of rain picking up speed as his teal eyes stared out over the rainy streets of Paris. Plaggs words still haunted him.

 

_ He spiraled out of control before. _

 

He frowned.

 

_ What happened, kitty? _

 

\---

 

Painting course. One would assume that a class such as this one would be right up the redhead’s alley, and so did the artist himself. While yes, he considering the class itself to be perfectly stimulating and helpful in his painting skills and his classmates were nice and fun to talk to, it’s ridiculously early schedule was slowly but surely killing him.

 

Getting to class at 8 in the morning sharp meant that he actually had to wake up at 7, just so he could clean up, get dressed, and actually walk to the university in time. This didn’t help that he usually didn’t go to bed until 1 in the morning, though not through lack of trying. Sleepless nights were common in the Kurtzberg household, and in fact the only time he actually got any kind of good rest was his nights with Chat Noir, though that was usually thanks to pure exhaustion taking over more than anything.

 

His teal eyes had dark bags beneath them as he struggled to listen to the lesson droning on and on. His Professor probably considered herself as the second coming of Vincent Van Gogh. She droned on and on about meaningless information about painting, which ironically was boring Nathanaël to the point of him sketching his own designs into his notebook.

 

Finally, the real treat of the Monday morning came at the end of class like a splash of ice cold water, their midterm project. As usual, Nathanaël was the last one out before his Professor stopped him.

 

“Mister Kurtzberg, I’ve assigned a different project to you that wasn’t one of your requests,” she eyed the redhead, “I have given you figure painting.”

 

Nathanaël raised his eyebrow, “But I picked landscapes. Was that not available?”

 

“Oh no, it’s not that. Instead I’m doing this because for the first in a long time, our class has an actual model to work with.”

 

His face paled, “What?” People outside in the hallway started to talk loudly, a large crowd gathering.

 

“Yes, he’s supposed to be here any-” the door knocked, “-minute. Oh, that must be him.” She walked over to the doorway, “Anyway, he looked at your work and requested you out of all the other students. Isn’t that wonderful?”

 

_ It better not be him _

 

She reached for the doorknob.

 

_ It better not _

 

The door swung open.

 

_ I’m going to kill him _

 

The familiar face of Adrien Agreste stepped in, the people out in the hallway chatting excitedly, trying to get his attention.

 

_ I’m going to chop of his head _

 

He grinned at the redhead, “Hey Nathanaël.”

 

_ And I’m gonna hang it from the flagpole _

 

“Mister Agreste here has volunteered to be a model for our class, so you can use him for your final project,” she smiled proud of herself, “I heard that you two used to be classmates, so I thought it would be wonderful for you two to work together.”

 

Adrien smiled at the embarrassed artist, “Well, looks like we’re going to be spending a lot of time together, Nathanaël.”

 

Nathanaël faked his own smile, “Yeah, it seems we will.”

 

_ Fuck _


	2. Time for some Inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad at how many people enjoyed my story. It's nice to know that I'm not the only AdriNath shipper around these parts. Thanks to all of the compliments, and I hope you like this next chapter.
> 
> Warning (I guess), a bit more of some explicit sexy time. But otherwise, this chapter is mostly just fluff and a hint of angst.

**_One Year Ago_ **

 

The sound of feet crunching in snow echoed across the empty streets. A lone boy stepped down the path, his messy red hair covered in snow flakes. Teal eyes sporting dark bags scanned the street ahead of him, before looking behind him, assuring that a certain someone wasn’t following him. He stopped near an alleyway, pulling out an item he had clenched in his pocket. The cheap cigar between his fingers called for his attention. His cold skin was unhealthily pale, and his freezing body demanded any kind of warmth.

 

The simple cigarette was that provider, sending a small and dying spark into his withered and frozen heart, giving him just a small amount of strength to get by.

 

He took out a lighter, his thumb flipping the lid open. Nathaniel paused, his mind disturbed by Chat Noir’s presence. The black cat would be furious if he found out, after all the time he spent trying to wayne him off of it. But it wasn’t Chat Noir’s anger that worried him, but his disappointment. Nathaniel stared down at the cigarette, the cat boy’s emerald eyes burned into his brain.

 

_Disappointment_

 

The cheap paper cigarette hung between his freezing fingers, before falling to the ground. Nathaniel’s hand hung in the air before he shoved them down into his pockets, his lighter coming with him. He left the alleyway, his mind partially cleared but his physical body demanding a reprieve.

 

\---

 

Nathaniel was in his bathroom when Chat Noir arrived. The stealthy cat silently climbed in through his unlocked window, silently searching for his artist of interest. The Saturday night had grown dark, with Nathaniel’s apartment being completely pitch black, save for the blotch of light under his bathroom door.

 

Chat tenderly knocked, “Nath?”

 

A groan replied. His green eyes widened.

 

“Nath, are you okay?”

 

No reply. He twisted the knob and threw the door open. Nathaniel sat on the cold tiled flooring wrapped in a blanket. His pale skin was covered in sweat, and his exposed legs were shaking wildly. A suspiciously empty bottle of wine sat on the sink. Chat leaned down, Nath’s emotionless face stricken with nausea. He recognized the withdrawal symptoms, which he had beared witness to before, though not to this degree. He inched his head forward.

 

“Nath?”

 

His tired teal eyes looked back at Chat’s, the poor redhead in clear pain. Chat cautiously stuck out his arm, expecting Nathaniel to swat it away or strike out or something as he usually did before. But in this instance, Nathaniel was compliment and he allowed Chat’s arm to loop itself beneath his knees. Chat wrapped his other arm around Nathaniel’s lower back.

 

With the utmost care, the black suited superhero lifted the shivering artist from the cold bathroom floor into the tight embrace of his leather clad chest. Nathaniel’s arms instinctively wrapped themselves around Chat’s neck, his blank expression hiding itself in the crook of the blonde boy’s neck. Chat slowly and cautiously stepped outside of the bathroom, carrying the redhead towards the bed.

 

He felt Nathaniel’s arms brush along the hint of skin on the back of his neck, and they felt unhealthily cold. However, Chat was more relieved that Nathaniel was simply in a stage of withdrawal, and not something… worse.

 

The blonde boy shook that horrible thought out of his head, focusing instead on how comforting it was to hold the redhead this close. He carefully leaned over Nathaniel’s bed before resting the shorter boy down onto the soft duvet. Nathaniel weakly pulled the sheets back and crawled in, not before grabbing Chat’s hand.

 

“Stay with me.”

 

Chat’s green eyes widened at the request, Nathaniel looking away, his cheeks slightly red.

 

“At… at least until I fall asleep.”

 

The leather clad hero gave a small smile, before climbing in with him. Nathaniel scooted over as Chat slid in. His arms naturally wrapped themselves around Nathaniel’s cold slender body, and the redhead decided not to complain. He could tell that it was cold outside, given the temperature of the black leather suit. Still, Chat was always really warm, and as they spooned together beneath the sheets, the heat only rose.

 

With this proximity to Nathaniel, Chat could smell the hint of alcohol. Not a lot, but he was still a little worried. The last thing he needed was for his tomato to ditch cigarettes only to become an alcoholic instead. He felt Nathaniel shift in his arms, the shorter boy pressing himself further into Chat’s embrace.

 

The blonde smiled. He could trust the dorky artist. His claws looped around Nathaniel’s chest, pulling the two impossibly closer. Again, the normally angry redhead did not object. He leaned forward, resting his chin atop Nathaniel’s messy head of hair.

 

Chat’s heart thumped heavily, his mind practically spinning. He stared off into the darkness, his thoughts returning to a darker isolated time. A time when it was just him and Plagg. He squeezed his eyes shut, blotting out the pain. The pain he felt when Hawkmoth was his own father, the pain he felt when everyone he had ever known and cared about left to pursue their own dreams, the pain he felt when he…

 

He stopped, his breathing erratic and quick, the blonde boy deciding not to go any further. However, his emerald eyes opened again, landing on the boy in his embrace.

 

When others had left, he had managed to find Nathaniel. He smiled, never expecting the goofy artist to have given him a challenge, one that kept him going. Chat Noir had found his grand adventure, his new damsel to rescue, a new quest to complete, and that was Nathaniel. He had gotten the introverted boy to open himself up after many long and hard months. Despite every pushback and every fight they had, Chat never gave up. His lips quirked into a grin.

 

Nath had a long way to go before he could regain the confident and happy life that he deserved, and Chat would help him along every step of the way, no matter what it took. Chat Noir would see it through.

 

Nathaniel bordered on the edge of consciousness, his body screaming for rest. Most nights he would have to chug some sleeping pills, or he would suffer through a sleepless night. His frozen body demanded the fizzling heat that his various addictions had once provided it, and without them, he felt cold and humb. But this night, he had something more.

 

His body was brimming with warmth and comfort, more than he had ever had before. He no longer felt cold, but instead he was burning. The fire roared from his inner core to the tips of his fingers, his body oozing with the sensation. Nathaniel relaxed into Chat’s arms, his mind easing into his new world. Chat was his new addiction, and he would prove to be the most intense one yet.

 

\---

 **_One Year Later_ ** _(present time)_

 

Nathaniel sat inside the quiet cafe, his usual morning order sitting in front of him going untouched. His tired expression only soured as he glanced to the person sitting across from him. The oblivious blonde happily sipped from his cup, humming to himself with an annoying grin that just made Nathaniel somehow even angrier. His blue eyes caught the glaring teal, and he set his drink down.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Nathaniel sighed, “I hate you, Agreste.”

 

“Nah… you’re just saying that.”

 

The artist scowled, “Why are you doing this?”

 

Adrien gave an innocent grin, “Doing what? Spending time with you?” Nathaniel nodded, “I dunno… why wouldn’t I want to hang out with you?”

 

“‘Cause we aren’t supposed to be lovey-dovey boyfriends.”

 

“Since when?”

 

Nathaniel groaned, his hands flying into his messy hair. Adrien’s smug face softened, his blue eyes staring at the redhead longingly, “You okay, tomato-babe?”

 

“D-don’t call me that.”

 

“Nath… c’mon… this art assignment is going to be fun.”

 

Nathanael looked back at him, his tired face contorted in stress, “Easy for you to say. You only have to do some stupid pose while I do all of the hard work.”

 

“Such is the fickle nature of figure painting,” the blonde waggled his eyebrows, “Besides, I get to be nude.”

 

Nathanael’s eyes widened, his cheeks heating up, matching the color of his hair, “I-It’s a nude painting?!”

 

“Y-yeah?” Adrien was confused, “You’re professor told you the rules right before you left. Wasn’t that the whole reason you were angry?”

 

“Well, I was kind of distracted at the moment,” he threw his face into his hands, “I was angry because you showed up to my class.”

 

Adrien shook his head, laughing to himself. He leaned over, patting Nathaniel’s red hair, causing the shorter boy to childishly swat his hand away.

 

“Nath…at least tell me why we can’t… you know…”

 

“Start dating?” he looked back up. His mouth thinned in concern, his eyes staring off into space, “I… I don’t know. I guess I’m just not ready for a serious relationship yet. E-especially with someone as famous as… you…,”

 

To prove his point, a group of girls waved at Adrien, the blonde celebrity waving back. He then turned back to Nathaniel. His intense green eyes pierced their way into Nathaniel’s core. Adrien gave a smile.

 

“Okay.”

 

The redhead did a double take, “W-what?”

 

“If you don’t want to rush things, I won’t make you,” he leaned back in his seat, a small grin supporting his face, “I can be patient.”

 

Nathaniel nodded, the artist finally relaxing. Adrien took a last sip of his coffee, before climbing out of the booth. He slipped on a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap, despite it being completely overcast outside, just to temporarily hide his relatively well known face. He shot a smile back at the redhead.

 

“My place… six o’clock.”

 

\---

 

Nathaniel marveled at the huge mansion, his teal eyes climbing their way up the impossibly tall building before it reached the cloudy sky. He looked back down as the sound of the massive entry doors opened before him. The artist expected to see a security guard, or a butler, or someone wearing a nice suit. Instead, he saw a messy blond head of hair connected to a tall boy, wearing a tight fitting sweatshirt and jeans.

 

He waved casually, allowing the redhead inside. Nathaniel looked around the large foyer, the place adorned with old pieces of artwork and historical relics. He had visited Adrien’s mansion once before, when they were all in highschool, and he actually remembered it look a lot more modern. Images of current fashion brands and designs used to crowd the house, mixed in with the strict family portraits involving Adrien and his father. However, much of it was removed, left blank and empty.

 

“Didn’t this place have a crew of butlers or something?”

 

Adrien raised his eyebrow, “Hm? Oh, yeah… most of the servants left a long time ago… back when…” he paused, Nathaniel hearing a hint of waver in his voice, “...back when my Dad got… y’know…”

 

Nathaniel nodded.

 

The blonde boy sighed, “... Most of them left on their own accord… the ones that had… conspired… with him were thrown into jail like he was. Now I only keep some of the chefs, the cleaning staff, and…” he smiled, “An old body guard for certain events,” they passed by the long dining room, which connected to an empty kitchen, “... Most of them are out for the week, so we’ve got the place to ourselves.”

 

He gestured towards the living room, “I’m not entirely sure where you were planning on doing the portrait. Would this be nice?”

 

Nathaniel stuck his head inside, biting his lip in disapproval, “Nah, I don’t need any background art, just figure sketches,”

 

“Hmmm, where would you suggest.”

 

“Honestly, just your room. A nice flat bed would be a good comfortable surface for you, allowing for more poses…,” he tried to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks, “Plus… I’d imagine you’d be a lot more… relaxed… being naked and all in your room.”

 

Adrien gave a cheeky grin, “You clearly don’t know me well. The second I finish a meeting, it’s pants off, underwear only time in the Agreste household,” he chuckled at Nathaniel’s groan, “But a bed sounds a lot more comfortable then a couch.”

 

The two headed upstairs, finally reaching the blonde’s massive bedroom. Nathaniel had recalled it before only briefly, but it had changed considerably since then. The entire layout had been simplified, with less furniture, less expensive looking additions, and even less decor. A simple king sized bed stood proudly at the center, with a large set of windows leading towards a balcony.

 

Adrien had headed out back into the hallway to grab some things while Nathaniel fiddled with the curtains. Once they were down, the blonde had returned with studio grade lights. The redhead marveled at it.

 

“I’ve got a bunch of old stuff from my modeling days. I imagine that having control over your shadows would be a big help.”

 

Nathaniel pulled out his painting supplies, smiling, “You spoil me, cat boy!”

 

“It’s what I do.”

 

\---

 

“What kind of fucking pose is that?”

 

Adrien’s eyes widened, “What do you mean? This pose is perfect!”

 

Adrien was currently laying on his massive bed on his side, his read resting on his cocked arm. He leaned on his elbow, his fair skinned body on full display to the painter. Thanks to the bright lights, there was nothing to be hidden behind any shadows, so Nathaniel was gifted with the sight of his smooth muscular chest. His teal eyes glided across the blonde boy’s body, following the small trail of fuzz that lead him down to his member, which just so happened to be fully erect.

 

Nathaniel shook his head, “I can see your dick, Agreste.”

 

Adrien raised his eyebrow, “So?”

 

The artist’s cheeks heated up, “...you want me to paint you with an erection?”

 

Adrien’s blue eyes glanced down at the pink organ, a smirk breaking out, “Hmm, I guess I didn’t notice.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

The model merely laughed, simply enjoying any interaction with the redhead. He rolled over, glancing back at the painter with his postier set right in center frame. He shook well defined ass cheeks, “How ‘bout this pose?”

 

Nathaniel glared at him, “That’s just as bad!”

 

Adrien sighed, “My, you are picky.”

 

The poor redhead covered his face, letting out an exhausted groan, “We’ve been at this for an hour, and I can’t get a decent fucking painting.”

 

The blonde boy’s face softened. “C’mere Nath,” Adrien ushered him over.

 

Cautiously, the redhead crawled onto the large bed, too tired to argue with his request. He sat next to the naked boy, Adrien pulling him close. His lips embraced Nathaniel’s, and the painter sighed into the kiss. Adrien smiled as he felt the shorter boy’s stress slowly start to melt away, but he wasn’t finished yet.

 

He pulled back, Nathaniel’s breath hot on his skin. Adrien looked back at him, his expression straightforward, “Nath, babe… you’re stressed out…”

 

The redhead looked down, “...So what if I am?”

 

The blonde boy shook his head, “You can’t think straight when your stressed out,” Adrien smiled, “You have a whole week to get this done. We can do this later.”

 

Nathaniel mumbled into his shoulder, “...okay…”

 

and you certainly can’t when your horny as hell.” Adrien gave his signature smirk, “But I can help you out with both.”

 

Nathaniel mumbled into his shoulder, “...okay…”

 

“Alright then,” Adrien leaned back, “First, you gotta strip.”

 

The smaller boy nodded and sat up, pulling his dirty paint-smeared shirt off. Adrien admired his slender pale chest, licking his lips at the flawless skin. Nathaniel eyed the hungry young man, his cheeks heating up slightly as he unzipped his jeans. The blonde model helped tug them down his legs while the artist shimmied out of the restrictive clothing. Finally, all that was left was his tight pair of Agreste brand briefs.

 

Nathaniel reached down to do it himself, but his partner had beat him to it. The large muscular boy had leaned over his waist, tugging the soft garment off of his hips. Soon, he felt the cold air reach his nether regions and finally, his clothes were tossed aside. Nathaniel layed benath Adrien, both of them completely naked.

 

The redhead leaned in expecting some intense make out action, but all he got was a peck on the lips. He opened his eyes, as Adrien began to climb to the edge of the bed.

 

“Adrien… what are you…?”

 

The blonde boy reached to the large studio lights, and shut them off, “I want a little romance.”

 

Adrien finally reached the last switch, and soon his bedroom was masked in near darkness. He crawled back over to the horny redhead, before pointing at his erect dick.

 

“You know what to do.”

 

Nathaniel nodded and delicately held the large member with his hands, resting on his stomach. He held himself up with his elbows as he gave tiny kisses to the pink head, a small bead of precum was waiting. He smiled as he felt Adrien slightly tense above him.

 

The redhead played with his toy, his hands gripping the shaft with a firm hold and his lips briefly parting. The head entered his mouth, the hot organ proving to be quite big for the poor boy. His tongue played with the appendage, rubbing itself up and down the tip with utmost delicacy.

 

Adrien felt a shiver run down his spine as he gave into the sensation. He gasped at the hot wet feeling on the tip of his cock, his face flushing with heat. His hands held himself up on the bed as the redhead continued his work. Nathaniel pulled back, smiling at his receiver's reaction. He gave the head another teasing kiss, his hands groping the blonde boy’s balls, before finally giving in.

 

He took a breath of air, still nervous about his ability to deep throat. He exhaled, before diving in. He took the head and the top of the shaft with ease. Adrien’s strong hand grabbed Nathaniel’s scalp, the soft red hair spilling from beneath his fingers.

 

“O-oh Nath…”

 

Nath smiled. His took more and more of the huge organ into his throat. Adrien’s eyes looked down at Nathaniel, who in turn posed himself. His cheeks were caved in, his bright pink lips wrapped tightly around the shaft, and his teal eyes filling with lust.

 

Adrien felt his cock pressed tightly against Nathaniel’s throat. The wet hot flesh encased him, adrien’s hands moving to clech the bed sheets as he leaned his weight back.

 

The wonderful pressure of Nathaniel’s sucking pulling him towards his peak. Both his hands, in a moment of desperation, reached down to the artist’s head, pushing him off his sensitive organ. The redhead gasped as his lips parted from the large member. Strings of saliva broke as Nathaniel craned his neck upward, his cheeks flush and his eyes wide.

 

Adrien gave a tired smile, “Wow.”

 

Nathaniel seductively licked his hot pink lips, “...I wasn’t able to finish.”

 

“I can’t o-orgasm just yet…”

 

Adrien tried to sound tough, but he was out of breath, his muscular form heaving for air. His knees wobbled as he climbed back. Nathaniel eyed him with curiosity.

 

“What now…?”

 

The blonde boy panted for a moment, before reaching over to his night stand. He pulled out a large bottle of lube, “Get on your back.”

 

“Missionary?”

 

Adrien nodded. Nathaniel nervously laid himself down onto his back, the larger boy hovering above him intensely. The blonde applied the slipper substance onto his shaft, the flesh still very sensitive from Nathaniel’s treatment.

 

He then leaned over the redhead, his fingers delicately slipping between his pale legs. Nathaniel sucked in a breath as Adrien’s index finger slipped inside, the cold lube providing easy access. He kept his eyes on the squirming artists as his hand began to massage his opening, applying liberal amounts of the substance. He added in a second finger with no issues, so he pulled back.

 

His green eyes locked with Nath’s teal, “Is… is it alright if I start?”

  
The redhead nodded, “Yes.”

 

Adrien climbed up to Nathaniel, his muscular body hovering over the artist’s slender frame. His hips pushed up against the smaller boy’s backside. He gripped his erect member and pushed it up against the tight pucker, before sliding in.

 

Both boys moaned. The boy on top gasped at the sensation of his sensitive dick encased in the warm tight embrace of Nathaniel’s body. Said redhead gripped the sheets, his eyes clenching at the familiar pressure inside his entrance. Adrien held still as he often did, allowing Nathaniel’s still somewhat inexperienced body to accommodate the size. He leaned down, capturing the redhead’s lips. Nathaniel grinned, his tongue joining the dominant boy’s as they french kissed each other into oblivion.

 

His hands left the sheets, instead resting on Adrien’s broad shoulders. The model’s strong hands found themselves gripping the slender boy’s pale form. He began to pump his hips, Nathaniel groaning into the kiss. The blonde boy slid in with utmost delicacy, before pulling back right until the head of his cock was all that remained. He did so very gradually, but to both of the boys, they couldn’t have felt more in heaven.

 

It was very slow and very tender, but that wasn’t what mattered. Adrien pulled back from the redhead, admiring the flushed face of his partner beneath him. He enjoyed missionary, mostly because of the proximity it gave him to Nathaniel.

 

Said artist was panting, strands of saliva dripping down his chin. Adrien leaned in and began to scatter ticklish kisses down his neck, his teeth tenderly sliding along the soft pale skin. Nathaniel giggled, his body twisting and turning as Adrien’s hips began to pick up pace.

 

Their sweaty bodies squirmed against one another, Nathaniel’s slender torso twisting and turning beneath Adrien’s tough scarred muscles. The blonde boy began to suckle on a sensitive area along the crock of the artist’s neck. The redhead mewled, his hands digging into Adrien’s shoulders. The larger boy picked up his pace, his hips slamming in and out of the redhead’s sensitive hole with less holding him back.

 

Adrien gasped at the incredible sensation of Nathaniel’s insides clenched around his cock, the lubed up organ tightly encased in warmth. He slid in and out, the warmth of hot pleasure spreading throughout both boy’s bodies. The smell of sweat filled Adrien’s nostrils and it only hungered him more.

 

The bed groaned and creaked as he pounded himself relentlessly into the shorter artist. Burning invasive heat covered his skin as his senses began to go haywire.

 

“A-Adrien… I-I’m close…”

 

“Mmmphfff... M-Me too…”

 

Nathaniel pulled the model’s face closer, and their lips mashed into each other. Adrien darted his tongue into his mouth, another clash of spit swapping and lewd kissing. Their bodies pressed as far against each other as they possibly could, the musk of their love making overwhelming the air around them.

 

Adrien ultimately sealed their fate when his hand gripped itself around Nathaniel’s cock. The poor artist widened his eyes as the blonde began to furiously stroke his erect member. He broke away, biting his lip.

 

“O-Oh… f-f-fuck… I-I...”

 

The strokes became faster and faster, Adrien smiling at how much pleasure he was giving to his artist friend. Nathaniel’s body buckled under the sensitive touches, and the redhead finally jumped through the threshold.

 

“Mmmphhhffff!”

 

The artist huffed, his panicked gasps bottoming out into loud moans of undeniable pleasure. His eyes rolled back into his head as his body finally gave in. He shock furiously, his hands digging into Adrien’s back as his dick, still held by the dominant blonde, spurted out ropes of seed onto both of their chests.

 

His chest buckled against the taller boy’s strong hold, his hands losing their grip around his back and falling to the mattress. His insides clenches themselves around Adrien even tighter, and the feeling of Nathaniel’s member tensing up in his hand was the model’s last straw. He blew his load then and their, his muscles seizing up as he climaxed inside the redhead.

 

His body shook with pleasure as he struggled to hold his now heavy body up on the bed. He clenches his eyes shut, his dick shooting more and more bursts of seed into his partner. He let out an embarrassing moan, heat flooding his face. Finally, after what felt like forever, his body gave out, the burst of intense pleasure fading once more.

 

Adrien fell onto the bed right beside Nathaniel, his arms looping themselves around his body. The smell of sex filled the room, as messy red hair tickled his nose. They stayed like that for a few minutes, loud panting inside the steamy musk of their session, just holding onto one another.

 

Nathaniel nuzzled himself further into Adrien, so the blonde simply held him closer. Adrien smiled, before pulling back. He looked down at his chest, noticing the blotches of paint and other substances left by Nathaniel. He then looked at Nathaniel, noticing that the boy and his bed was covered in many of the same fluids. They were shimmering in sweat, and their heavy breaths had begun to die down.

 

“Nath... I think you need a shower.”

 

Nathaniel looked down at his clothes, before looking at Adrien and the paint spots on the bed. His eyes widened, “Oh... god, I’m so sorry!”

 

Adrien laughed, “It’s cleanable.”

 

He eyed Adrien’s skin, “I guess you need to shower as well.”

 

“It’s fine. My shower’s big enough for both of us.”

 

Nathaniel raised his eyebrow, “Wanting to get lucky again, Agreste?”

 

“Maybe…” he sported a sinister grin, before switching it to a genuine smile, “but I think you deserve a nice calm evening.”

 

Nathaniel climbed off the mattress, breathing sharp as his sore legs wobbled. He stretched his worn out body, before picking up his clothes and helping remove the top layer of the bedding. However, he realized that Adrien was eyeing him the whole time. He froze, his cheeks turning bright red.

 

Adrien shrugged, “What? Nath, I just fucked you… the point to be embarrassed has long since passed.”

 

Still, Nathaniel slowly bundled up his dirty clothes, the shy boy reddening in Adrien’s gaze. The blonde boy also climbed off the bed, heading towards the bathroom door, with the redhead following him. Nathaniel also admired Adrien’s backside, although he was a bit stealthier at it.

 

Together, they stepped into the large bathroom, with an expensive shower proving to be just about big enough for the two of them, with plenty of comfortable room to spare. Adrien switched on the fawcett, testing the water’s temperature as Nathaniel eyed the expensive brands of conditioner, shampoo, and body wash. Adrien had just about every variety that existed and judging by how empty much of them were, he didn’t keep them just for show. Meanwhile, Nathaniel only had two bottles period, depending on his paycheck.

 

Steam had begun to accumulate in the room as Adrien ushered Nathaniel inside, so the shorter boy followed. Immediately, the incredible warmth engulfed his body, his cold pale skin embracing the comforting sensation. Water droplets rained down onto him, heating up his body.

 

His messy red hair dampened and fell down his face. He reached up and pulled the soaked locks away from his eyes, leaning his head back into the hot flow of water. He snuck a peek around at Adrien. The blonde boy had his back to him and was preparing the lengthy process of lathering up his own messy hair. His shimmering smooth back lead Nathaniel’s eyes further down to his waist, where he drank in Adrien’s muscular form. His eyes naturally fell to his well defined ass, but Nathaniel’s inner artist began to creep in.

 

He knew that Adrien was a pro at modeling when he was younger, with his slender and skinnier frame. But even with his muscles and the occasional scars, Adrien had a raw beauty to him. Adrien’s posture wasn’t that of a make-up covered model or a stiff-postured celebrity. In this moment, he was just a handsome young man, who looked relaxed and confident.

 

Adrien rinsed off his hair and looked over at Nathaniel. He gave the shorter boy a sweet smile before going reaching for his soap. Nathaniel turned back around and begun to work on his own body. He started with the obvious danger zone, to which he rinsed away the sticky substances. His fingers carefully sunk their way into his rather messy backside, the slimy lube dripping down into the shower drain. He held his breath as the sensitive skin reacted to the hot water, finally releasing it as his lower body expelled the substances. He rinsed himself off, his body now mostly clean.

 

His focus then shifted to his hair, which was messy and dripping with sweat. Nathaniel reached for a bottle of shampoo as his began to rinse out his bird nest. But before he even gripped the bottle, it was snatched from him.

 

The blonde’s relaxing voice filled his ears, “You’ve got a ton of paint stuck in your hair.”

 

“Adrien, I can wash it myself.”

 

The model merely shook his head, “It’s easier from this angle. Just trust me, okay?”

 

Nathaniel bit his lip but nodded in agreement. Smiling, the blonde boy squirted a glob of shampoo into his hands and began to sink his fingers deep into Nathaniel’s red locks. The artist was surprised at how gentle Adrien was, his hands massaging their way pleasantly across the boy’s scalp. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the blonde boy’s fingers.

 

“Hmmm…” He moaned pleasantly into the relaxing sensation.

 

Adrien merely beamed, “Now, this soap is expensive stuff, but if you really like it, I’ll maybe lend you a bottle… or maybe two.”

 

Nathaniel frowned. What Adrien actually meant by that statement was, _If you really like this brand of soap, no matter how expensive it is I will buy you a lifetime’s supply of it just for you_. He never liked when Adrien threw his money around just for frivolous gifts for him. He didn’t want to just be Adrien’s spoiled trophy wife (or husband in this case). Just this month, he had to convince Adrien from single-handedly paying off both of the loans for his apartment and his tuition. Though, Nathaniel still wasn’t sure whether or not Adrien would try to do it again later.

 

Besides, if he began to accept ludicrous gifts now, it might become a bad habit later. He paused. Though by definition, that would make Adrien his sugar daddy. He blushed. Nathaniel wasn’t entirely sure that he hated that notion.

 

Adrien continued massaging his fingers through Nathaniel’s now clean hair. He stepped out of the way, letting the large shower head rinse off the bubbly residue from the artist’s red strands. Nathaniel sighed, his body missing the pleasant finger massage Adrien had been providing, but this action did not go unnoticed.

 

Once he had rinsed the body wash from his pale skin, Adrien approached from behind. He gasped when he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his slender chest, looping around his body in a firm but tender hold.

 

“Adrien?”

 

He felt the blonde boy’s head rest on his shoulders, “Just relaxing, Nath… do you mind or-”

 

“No… I don’t mind.” Nathaniel said absentmindedly. If anything, he prefered it. Together, the two relaxed in the hot water, their bodies pressed up against one another, “Hey… Adrien…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I…,” he paused. Nathaniel breathed in, before exhaling, “I’ve given it some thought.”

 

Adrien froze, his emerald eyes widened. He looked down at the redhead, the sound of the showerhead fading into the background.

 

Nathaniel took another breath, “O-on certain conditions… I think… we could… y’know… do that whole dating thing…”

 

The blonde tensed, “What…. What conditions?”

 

“Well,” Nathaniel sighed, “Maybe we can keep the whole thing… somewhat private… like away from the press and that sort of thing.”

 

“So, we won’t tell anyone?”

 

“Yeah… at least at first… Once we get a little more comfortable, then maybe we can start opening up about it.”

 

Adrien nodded, “I have no problem with that. What else?”

 

“I… uh… haven’t thought that far ahead…,” Nathaniel said, blushing, “...we can keep it flexible to changes, I just… want it to be below the radar.”

 

The blonde boy thought for a moment, “So in public…?”

 

“We’re just two friends who knew each other from high school.”

 

“And in private.”

 

Nathaniel’s cheeks heated up, “... w-we’re boyfriends…”

 

“So,” Adrien said, hiding his smile, “What does being boyfriends entail?”

 

“I… I dunno… more romantic stuff I guess,” he looked down, “...maybe we could sneak out and go on some dates or something. Stuff friends with benefits aren’t aloud to do.”

 

Adrien was silent for a moment, his mind swirling. However, he focused himself, “Nath. Please answer me truthfully,” he pulled the redhead around, Nathaniel’s teal eyes lost deep in his serious emerald greens, “Are you sure that this is something you want?”

 

Nathaniel’s expression toughened, the redhead becoming serious, “Yes. Adrien Agreste, do…” his brief moment of confidence subsided, his voice becoming meek, “...Do you… want to be my boyfriend?”

 

In an instant, he was pushed against the shower wall, Adrien giving him a simple yet passionate kiss. His arms wrapped themselves around the blonde boy’s necks as Adrien’s pulled him into his bare muscular chest. Their mouths melded until Adrien pulled away, the blonde beaming like a kid on Christmas.

 

“Of course I want to be your boyfriend you big dork,” he raised his eyebrow, “The real question is, do you want to be mine?”

 

Nathaniel’s cheeks were bright red, “Y-yeah! That’s what I just-”

 

Adrien smiled and leaned in, silencing him by capturing Nathaniel’s lips once again. The redhead fell back into the blonde boy’s embrace, the two sharing an awkwardly sweet moment, despite both being naked in a hot shower. When they pulled away again, the two were both catching their breath.

 

“A-Adrien… what’s with all the kissing?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I want to kiss you?” he asked, giving Nathaniel a weird look,

 

Nathaniel smiled and leaned against Adrien’s wet chest, the running water eventually subsiding. A whole new experience awaited him. Eventually, the two departed the shower, and they began to dry themselves off with Adrien’s lusciously soft expensive towels. Nathaniel was drying off his hair when Adrien fell back onto his bed, the blonde boy flooded with emotions.

 

“What should we do? We can start having candle lit dinners. We can watch cheesy romantic rom coms. We could hold hands and cuddle together.” His eyes widened, “Hey Nath… what about the sex?”

 

Nathaniel’s cheeks heated up, “I dunno… probably no change to that.”

 

“Hmm,” Adrien thought, “I s’pose are sex was already pretty romantic as it was?”

 

The redhead raised his eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, we fuckin’ made out nonstop just now. I think we crossed the ‘friends with benefits’ line a long time ago.”

 

Adrien slipped his towel off, and he had a genuine grin on his face as he rested on his bed. He leaned over on his side, simply admiring the cute artist, who had wrapped a towel around his waist and his head. His rested his chin on his hand, Adrien feeling hopelessly in love. Nathaniel caught his gaze and gave a smile, only to freeze.

 

“ADRIEN!” He screamed bloody murder.

 

The blonde boy’s startled expression was filled with fear and he attempted to lift himself off of the bed.

 

“No! No! Adrien STOP!”

 

Adrien was frozen in terror as Nathaniel screamed at him like his life was in danger. Nathaniel rushed for a blank canvas, hastily setting up the tripod, making cryptic hand signals to the confused model.

 

“Adrien, go back to that pose you were in earlier. When you were looking at me.”

 

The blonde boy did as he was told and reverted back to his smile. Being an ex-model, it wasn’t too hard to replicate. He watched as Nathaniel began to quickly set up his painting supplies, despite still being in a towel.

 

“Nath, you’re still naked. Plus my hair hasn’t dried off yet. I haven’t put in any product!”

 

“Who cares, it's not important,” he pulled out his pencil and sat awkwardly on top of his chair, “Okay Agreste, hold this pose.”

 

\---

 

An hour. It took one whole hour, but Nathaniel had completed his rough… very rough sketch of Adrien Agreste. The blonde boy was in a simple pose, his body resting on his side his elbow propping up his face. His expression however was one of raw happiness. Emerald eyes lit with genuine happiness. He hadn’t done the painting yet, considering how much longer that would take. But he needed to capture that wonderful moment before it disappeared entirely.

 

He had dried off and was wearing a pair of Adrien’s old pajama pants that, with a bit of tightening, fit his slender waist.  A soft large t-shirt hung from his body as Adrien had thrown their clothes into his personal washer and dryer, so he had borrowed another article of clothing from the blonde. Nath did admit that he enjoyed the shirt, especially considering how it still carried the model’s natural scent. The boy himself was sporting a similar outfit, wearing loose sweatpants and a shirt that clung to his muscular chest.

 

After Nathaniel’s rough sketch was completed, it was already dusk so the two decided to make it a sleepover of sorts. Neither had anything planned for the following day, and besides, they last thing they wanted was to spend another night alone. Adrien had suggested another round of sex but Nath was too tired. The blonde didn’t press further.

 

Nathaniel nuzzled into Adrien’s chest as the boy flipped through tv channels absentmindedly. The blonde’s breath quickened as the artist absentmindedly ran his hand along the small strip of skin beneath Adrien’s shirt. His fingers carefully glided along the pale scars that adorned the young man’s body, a harsh reminder of his days of fighting supervillains.

 

The redhead closed his eyes, trying to understand what it truly meant to be in a real relationship. He laughed quietly to himself, realizing that there wasn’t much difference at all, just that he need no longer be embarrassed by affection. He curled up closer to Adrien, his mind still worried about what the future had in store.

 

Soon, his thoughts drifted to mindless dreams and comforting pictures, until he fell into the arms of sleep. Adrien looked down at his cuddly partner, a smile coming to his face. He leaned over, giving a small peck on Nath’s forehead.

 

To say Adrien wanted to take their relationship a step forward would be an understatement. He wanted to scream it out on the streets. He wanted Nathaniel to stand beside him on magazine covers. He wanted the artist’s paintings to be hung up in the most prestigious of art galleries. He wanted adoring fans to rush up to the dorky artist asking for Nathaniel’s autograph, not just Adrien’s. He wanted the most for one of the last individuals who he still connected with. His gaze softened at the sleeping boy’s peacefulness. But for him, Adrien decided to take it nice and slow for now.

 

Plagg had hovered into the bedroom, having just gorged himself on a piece of expensive camembert. He had softened up with Adrien over the years, knowing full well of the trauma that the poor boy was going through. The black cat hovered over to the blonde, resting on a pillow beside him.

 

“How ya’ hangin’ in there, kid?”

 

A soft chuckle, “I’m no longer a kid, Plagg.”

 

“You are to me.”

 

Adrien stared at the TV, his mind not even paying attention to the newscasters. He reached out to his kwami, his hand scratching the pseudo-cat’s ears. Plagg gave a quiet purr, and as Adrien pulled back, he caught sight of the underside of his arm, and the scars that adorned it.

 

Thanks to being in an business that required fancy attire, a long sleeve suit was easy enough to hide any scars left on his limbs. But, in the case that he needed to go out into public without any long sleeve top, he would apply liberal amounts of makeup. Here, after a clean shower, his skin was raw and plain, and did not hide any of the marks of his past.

 

Normally Adrien never got a good look at them, instead he mostly hid them from his view until they were perfectly covered up. But in the darkness of the room with the only light being the faint blue from the television, his emerald eyes traveled up and down the muscles. Compared to his other scars, they were nowhere as bad. Faded, barely noticable, and in a good place to hide. Even if they were visible, he had no doubt that Nathaniel would not allow him to be embarrassed by it.

 

However, one thing Nathaniel didn’t quite know was that these particular small scars along his arm weren’t exactly caused by hawkmoth, or by any villain or criminal for that matter.

 

He sighed, hiding the dark reminder once more. He pulled himself further under the sheets, grabbing the shorter boy and sliding him against his chest. Adrien let out a deep breath, his thoughts returning to the sleeping redhead. His mind began to wander, wondering just how odd it was that of all the romantic interests to keep him going, came from that dorky artist he knew in high school. But before he could dwell on it further, he was fast asleep. The blonde held his artist friend in a tight comforting hold, spooning him as he basked in their shared warmth.

 

\---

 

**A Week Later**

 

Nathaniel hummed to himself happily as had begun to tidy up his apartment. The redhead couldn’t quite place his finger on what pushed him into a cleaning kick, but he had decided to make his apartment clean and spotless. He was currently vacuuming the floor, the early morning sun shining brightly in the clear blue sky.

 

However, a tap on the window took him out of his trance. His lips formed into a smile as his secret boyfriend of about a week  stood on his balcony, dressed entirely in black leather.

 

“It’s unlocked!”

 

The cat boy slid open the window and climbed inside, his flexible body easily traversing around Nathaniel’s furniture until he reached the artist himself. Nathaniel giggled as the leather-clad boy wrapped his arms around his slender frame, nuzzling his neck. A soft purring sound could be heard from the back of his throat.

 

“Mmm… I missed you, babe.”

 

The artist sighed, “Me too. How was work.”

 

The blonde groaned dramatically, “Horrible,” he rested his chin on top of Nathaniel’s head, “Ya’know, I’ve had this thought recently…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You should grow your hair out again,”

 

The shorter boy laughed, “Adrien, I already did grow it out.”

 

“I know, you looked super cute.”

 

“I looked silly. Especially when I needed a ponytail to keep it out of my eyes,” his teal eyes glanced back at Adrien, “Do you not like my hair?”

  
  
“I never said that! I love your hair! It’s your third best feature.”

 

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, “What are the other two?”

 

“Face and butt.”

  
He snorted, “In what order?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

Nathaniel pulled himself away as he continued back to his chores. Chat Noir threw himself onto a sofa. The redhead smiled at the sight of his boyfriend lounging on his couch, his hole body limply resting on his stomach. His tail flicked around absentmindedly. He certainly behaved like a cat.

 

“Naaaathaaaaaniaal,” he groaned, “I need attention!”

 

“After I finish cleaning, kitty.”

 

The blond boy pouted.

 

Nathaniel kept on vacuuming, lifting up a chair to reach the carpet. He heard another soft groan, looking back at the cat hero. The redhead sighed, before switching the appliance off and walzting over to his couch.

 

He reached into the blonde’s messy head of blonde hair and began to give tender scratches right behind the faux cat ears. Chat Noir’s groans of need soon quieted down, and instead the soft purring began to pick up like a motorboat. Nathaniel smiled as Adrien nuzzled further into his hand, his other hand reaching down and giving a little scratch to the bottom of his chin.

 

Nathaniel moved his hand away, as the cat boy finally seemed satisfied. A bright green flash engulfed the room for a split second, and when he looked back, the vigilante Chat Noir was gone, instead replaced by the famous celebrity Adrien Agreste, wearing a casual attire of jeans and a t-shirt. His black cat of a kwami hovered into the kitchen, in search of his regular dose of cheese.

 

“Thanks,” he mumbled into the cushion, “I Needed that.”

 

Nathaniel leaned down and gave Adrien a light peck on the cheek. The blond boy smiled a dopey grin as the artist leaned back into the sofa. Adrien lifted his head up off the cushion and rested it in Nathaniel’s lap, the redhead more than happy to rub his fingers through his blonde locks.

 

Despite being out of costume, Adrien’s quiet purring was still audible. The model sat up, Nathaniel sliding down onto his back as the larger boy towered over him, scattering kisses down his neck, the artist giggling at the ticklish sensation. He was too busy to notice the sound of two pairs of footsteps walking to their door, or the simple turn of the doorknob.

 

Nathaniel was too busy kissing his blond lover to notice the two people who had just walked into his apartment, but he did notice the loud startling sound of bags dropping to the floor. His blood ran cold as he and Adrien shot up from the couch, his sight flying to two flabbergasted women standing in his doorway.

 

“R-Rose!? J-Juleka!?”

 

Suffice to say, Nathaniel suddenly remembered why he was tidying up his apartment.


End file.
